COSMIC DUST
by Vanilla Bean Cheesecake
Summary: Three ShadowClan apprentices unearth a Clan secret that not only affects them, but a lone she-cat by the name of Comet. Their journey begins to uphold the warrior code and shed justice on those wrongfully accused. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. ALLEGIANCES

**Cosmic Dust**

**By:** Vanilla

**Disclaimer:** The Warriors series by Erin hunter is © to HarperCollins Publishers; I do not claim ownership nor will I use the series' characters, plots, or additional information original to the novels for commercial purposes. The characters used within this document are © to their creators.

**ALLEGIANCES**

**SHADOWCLAN**

**LEADER** **QUILLSTAR**—pale grey she-cat with a black stripe down her back and blue eyes

**DEPUTY** **NIGHTSHADE**—large black tom with amber eyes

**APPRENTICE, FROSTPAW**

**MEDICINE CAT** **LEAF-FROST**—brown-and-white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, SNAKEPAW**

**WARRIORS** (tom, and she-cat without kits)

**BLACKICE**—black-and-white she-cat with ice-blue eyes

**BRAVESPIRIT**—dark brown tabby tom

**DAWNSKY**—tortoiseshell she-cat

**APPRENTICE, ROSEPAW**

**HAWKFEATHER**—pale tabby tom with a white underbelly and amber eyes

**HONEYBEE**—golden brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**FIREFLY**—black tom with amber eyes

**APPRENTICE, NIGHTPAW**

**FROGLEAP**—mottled light brown tom with green eyes

**GREYWOLF**—grey tabby she-cat

**NIGHTWISH**—black she-cat with ice-blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, RAVENPAW**

**OAKLEAF**—brown-and-white tabby she-cat with green eyes

**OWLFLIGHT**—black tabby tom with amber eyes

**RAINSTORM**—black she-cat

**RUSSETSPARROW**—tortoiseshell tom

**SMOKECLOUD**—black-and-white tom

**SNOWBERRY**—white she-cat with green eyes

**SUNFLOWER**—golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**THISTLEDOWN**—white she-cat with green eyes

**THORNBUSH**—brown tabby tom with green eyes

**THUNDERBIRD**—golden brown tom with amber eyes

**WHITEROSE**—white she-cat

**WILDFLOWER**—ginger she-cat with green eyes

**APPRENTICES** (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**FROSTPAW**—white tom

**NIGHTPAW**—black tom with amber eyes

**RAVENPAW**—long-haired black she-cat

**ROSEPAW**—dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**SNAKEPAW**—golden brown she-cat with amber eyes

**QUEENS** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**PETALFROST**—pale ginger-and-white she-cat with ice-blue eyes, mother of Nightshade's kits: Black-kit (black tom with ice-blue eyes), and Flowerkit (light brown she-cat with amber eyes)

**ELDERS** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**CLOUDBERRY**—ginger-and-white she-cat with green eyes

**MOSSDAPPLE**—tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**PINESHADE**—dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

**SPIDERWEB**—long-limbed smoky grey tom

**THUNDERCLAN**

**LEADER** **MOONSTAR**—silver she-cat (with darker flecks), blue eyes

**DEPUTY** **HAILSTORM**—long-haired grey tom with green eyes

**APPRENTICE, SNOWPAW**

**MEDICINE CAT** **BRAMBLETHORN**—unusually spotted brown tabby she-cat

**APPRENTICE, TAWNYPAW**

**WARRIORS** (tom, and she-cat without kits)

**ADDERFANG**—grey tabby tom

**BLACKSNAKE**—black tom with amber eyes

**DOVEFEATHER**—light grey-and-white tabby she-cat

**FLOWERPETAL**—brown-and-cream she-cat with amber eyes

**HAWKMOTH**—mottled brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**HAZELTREE**—brown she-cat with green eyes

**APPRENTICE, JUNIPERPAW**

**LEOPARDHEART**—unusually spotted golden tom with amber eyes

**LIGHTNINGSTRIKE**—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

**APPRENTICE, THYMEPAW**

**TIGERLILY**—pale tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

**FIELDMOUSE**—light brown tom with a white underbelly and green eyes

**NETTLELEAF**—dusky brown she-cat with green eyes

**NIGHTFALL**—long-limbed black-and-white she-cat

**APPRENTICE, SMOKEPAW**

**QUICKSAND**—pale brown tabby tom

**RABBITFOOT**—brown tom with amber eyes

**RAGGEDFUR**—long-haired grey tom with a black underbelly and blue eyes

**RAINBOWLIGHT**—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, SKYPAW**

**RIVERLOUD**—light brown tom with blue eyes

**SILVERFERN**—dark grey tom (with darker flecks), green eyes

**THUNDERCLOUD**—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

**WINDSTORM**—black-and-white tom with blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, FEATHERPAW**

**APPRENTICES** (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**FEATHERPAW**—mottled brown-and-white she-cat

**SKYPAW**—pale grey she-cat

**JUNIPERPAW**—long-limbed brown tom with blue eyes

**SMOKEPAW**—dark grey she-cat

**SNOWPAW**—light grey-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

**TAWNYPAW**—mottled brown she-cat with amber eyes

**THYMEPAW**—golden brown tom with green eyes

**QUEENS** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**FINCHSONG**—unusually spotted light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Hailstorm's kits: Grasskit (brown tabby tom with green eyes), Leafkit (brown tom), Mistkit (light grey she-cat with blue eyes), Oak-kit (dark brown tabby tom), Stormykit (dark grey tom), and Twigkit (light brown she-cat with white patches)

**ELDERS** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**FALLENCINDER**—dark grey she-cat with orange eyes

**HALF-FACE**—pale brown-and-cream she-cat with green eyes

**LICHENSPOTS**—unusually spotted golden brown tom with green eyes

**WINDCLAN**

**LEADER** **SWIFTSTAR**—long-limbed white tom with blue eyes

**DEPUTY** **FEATHERLIGHT**—small mottled grey she-cat

**APPRENTICE, GORSEPAW**

**MEDICINE CAT** **TANSYLEAF**—golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

**APPRENTICE, BRIGHTPAW**

**WARRIORS** (tom, and she-cat without kits)

**BUSHYTAIL**—brown tom with a bushy tail

**DARKSKY**—long-haired black tom with blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, SPARROWPAW**

**EAGLETALON**—dark brown tom with white paws

**APPRENTICE, HAZELPAW**

**ICEMASK**—small black she-cat with ice-blue eyes

**MOONDUST**—black-and-white she-cat

**APPRENTICE, NIGHTPAW**

**REDFOX**—dark ginger tom with a distinctive bushy tail

**SCARFACE**—black tom

**WILDFIRE**—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

**APPRENTICE, SUNPAW**

**WINDFALL**—dark brown tabby tom with a white tail tip and blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, VALLEYPAW**

**APPRENTICES** (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**BRIGHTPAW**—creamy golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**GORSEPAW**—golden brown tom with green eyes

**HAZELPAW**—light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**NIGHTPAW**—black she-cat with blue eyes

**SPARROWPAW**—brown-and-white tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**SUNPAW**—tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes

**VALLEYPAW**—silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

**WHITEPAW**—white tabby tom with green eyes

**QUEENS** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**FOXFIRE**—dark ginger-and-white she-cat with green eyes, mother of Eagletalon's kits

**ELDERS** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**FURZEBUSH**—golden brown tom with green eyes

**HEATHERFLOWER**—pale grey she-cat with blue eyes

**RIVERCLAN**

**LEADER** **FOGSTAR**—smoky grey tom

**DEPUTY** **SILVERBERRY**—silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**MEDICINE CAT** **TWILIGHTSKY**—black-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, WATERPAW **

**WARRIORS** (tom, and she-cat without kits)

**DAWNLIGHT**—pale tortoiseshell she-cat

**EMBERFALL**—dark ginger tom with amber eyes

**APPRENTICE, STORMPAW**

**HERONWING**—blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes

**LILYPAD**—white she-cat with amber eyes

**MORNINGBREEZE**—light grey-and-white she-cat

**APPRENTICE, RAINPAW**

**MOSSPOOL**—dark grey she-cat with green eyes

**OTTERFUR**—brown-and-cream tabby tom with amber eyes

**SMALLREED**—brown tom with blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, LEOPARDPAW**

**SWIFTSTREAM**—pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**TIGERSTRIPE**—brown-and-white tabby tom

**WHITEWILLOW**—brown-and-white she-cat with green eyes

**APPRENTICES** (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**LEOPARDPAW**—unusually spotted golden tom with amber eyes

**STORMPAW**—dark grey she-cat with blue eyes

**RAINPAW**—blue-grey tabby tom with blue eyes

**WATERPAW**—light grey-and-white she-cat with green eyes

**QUEENS** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**CLOUDSPOTS**—black she-cat with white patches, mother of Fogstar's kits

**ELDERS** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**TANGLEFUR**—long-haired brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**SPECKLEDTROUT**—silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS**

**AMANDA**—brown she-cat with ice-blue eyes

**BLOSSOM**—ginger-and-white she-cat

**CALLA LILY**—golden-and-white she-cat with green eyes

**COMET**—silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**DANIEL**—brown tabby tom with blue eyes

**FLAME**—ginger tom with amber eyes

**JENNA**—black she-cat

**SIERRA**—golden brown she-cat with amber eyes

**SILVER**—silver tabby tom


	2. PROLOGUE

**Cosmic Dust**

**By:** Vanilla

**Disclaimer:** The Warriors series by Erin hunter is © to HarperCollins Publishers; I do not claim ownership nor will I use the series' characters, plots, or additional information original to the novels for commercial purposes. The characters used within this document are © to their creators.

**Summary:** Three ShadowClan apprentices unearth a Clan secret that not only affects them, but a lone she-cat by the name of Comet. Their journey begins to uphold the warrior code and shed justice on those wrongfully accused. They soon realize greater powers are at work and that each one of them is bound to the same great fate.

* * *

**Prologue**

_Snow blanketed the clearing, descending from_ the sky in the form of massive white snowflakes. Regardless of the deadening chill of Leaf-bare—Silvertip remained motionless—the flesh beneath his pelt growing unpleasantly warm under the accusatory gaze of his Clanmates. Quillstar's blue eyes settled upon the silver tabby tom's battered figure and he could easily distinguish the blatant mixture of anger, disbelief, and disappointment displayed in the familiar contours of his Clan leader's face.

"Silvertip, you are hereby exiled from ShadowClan," Quillstar meowed, her voice calm, steadily rising over the piercing howl of the wind. "I permit you to depart without further difficulty, however if you set one paw step on ShadowClan territory you will be welcomed by both tooth and claw."

Silvertip dipped his head in response, the she-cat's words surpassing any physical pain he had ever endured or would suffer from in the extensive expanse of unknown terrain he had been subjected to. All resolve to preserve his innocence vanished the instant his Clanmates chose to incriminate him for a death he did not commit.

Nightshade's amber eyes shone from the ever-growing shadows enveloping the camp. An intense sense of disgust rose within Silvertip. Not only had the large black warrior betrayed his kin, he betrayed Silvertip's trust _and_ the warrior code. Apparently the blood shared between siblings was insignificant when compared to rank. As far as Silvertip was concerned, he and Nightshade shared only their parentage—nothing more.

Silently, Silvertip turned his back on all those who he had considered friends and family, resisting the urge to confront Nightshade right then and there. Head held high he trudged through the bramble opening and disappeared into the desolate white landscape.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I wanted to post both the prologue and first chapter today; however, I have come down with a cold and have not been motivated to write today. In fact, I forced myself to write the prologue, so I would have at least something to upload—after all, I _did_ promise to have the story posted on Wednesday.

I apologize for the length—my chapters are usually **a lot** longer—and the quality of my writing. The first chapter will be written with better quality considering I should be well by then.

Anyhow, any questions you have regarding the prologue will be answered in future chapters.

Please, read and review!


End file.
